mi gran rival y futuro amor: lady shawdow
by Sasuki sparta
Summary: lo que menos pensaba el gran ladrón kaito kid era que en esa bispera de año nuevo, mientras ejecutaba otro de sus robos conocería a su futuro rival y gran amor lady shadow


Mi gran rival y futuro amor: Lady shadow

Capitulo 1: el encuentro

Mi vida era la misma que la de cualquier chica de 16 años, la típica chica que se preocupaba por sus exámenes, la que disfrutaba salir con sus amigas y la que no tenía grandes preocupaciones. Pero todo cambio cuando me mude a Japón. El día que descubrí el secreto de mi madre, cuando entre a esa habitación llena de secretos, la noche en la que me convertí en la gran ladrona Lady shadow.

Casi olvido presentarme damas y caballeros mi nombre es Sasuki, soy la hija de la famosa asistente de magos Mitsuki o como la policía solía llamarla LADY SHADOW. Así es como escucharon mi madre era una ladrona y ahora yo sigo sus pasos, pero dejemos eso de lado por ahora. Hoy era un día como todos estaba de camino a la escuela hasta que escuche una voz que me llamaba:

-SASUKIIII- gritaba mi mejor amiga Aoko desde que tengo memoria.

- Hola Aoko-note que estaba un poco cansada de tanto correr, así que le pregunte:

- Por que venís corriendo tan rápido?

-Para preguntarte si ya escuchaste la noticia.- dijo con cara que obviamente

Demostraba enfado.

-Cual noticia?

-La que dice que Lady Shadow envió su aviso de robo.

-No, no lo había escuchado- dije un poco nerviosa por que Aoko no sabía mi secreto y ella odiaba a los ladrones, me lo esperaba ya que era la hija del **Inspector Nakamori que siempre trataba de atraparme.**

-Mi padre ya tenia bastante con Kaito Kid y ahora tuvo que aparecer esa ladrona.

-No te preocupes Aoko, estoy segura que el **Inspector los va atrapar a los dos tarde o temprano-dije mientras contenía una sonrisa en mi interior, estaba segura que nunca iban a poder atraparme. Antes de poder seguir nuestra conversación una voz muy conocida para nosotras se escucho.**

**-Sasukiii Aokooo-era nuestro amigo desde la infancia kaito.-De que hablaban chicas?**

**-De Lady Shadow-respondió Aoko que seguía bastante molesta.-Ya mando su aviso para robar La Lágrima del Sol.**

**-Para qué fecha?-. Pregunto curioso kaito.**

**-Para la noche de año nuevo-dije intentando ocultar mi emoción por que se acercaba la feche del robo, solo faltaban tres días para la gran noche.**

**Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de kaito.**

**-Qué raro, es la misma fecha que envió Kaito Kid para robar la Lágrima del Sol-**

**dijo con una cara que no supe interpretar muy bien, era como una mescla de sorpresa y enojo.**

**-EHHHHH?-gritamos Aoko y yo con sorpresa.**

**-Así es-dijo con simpleza-Sera emocionante, como una competencia de ladrones.**

**-Sí, será dije a mi misma con una amplia sonrisa.**

**Escuchamos la campana de comienzo de clases a sí que salimos corriendo con dirección al salón. Todas las clases transcurrieron normales, los profesores explicaban cosas mientras que yo dormía plácidamente hasta el final de ellas donde Aoko venía a despertarme para irnos a casa. **

**El camino a casa fue bastante entretenido, íbamos hablando sobre la competencia de ladrones, lo cual me causaba gracia ya que sabía quien iba a ganar.**

**Cuando llegue a mi casa deje mi bolso en el salón y me desplome en el sillón para poder dormir un poco. Pero mi descanso fue interrumpido por el sonido de mi teléfono. Me levante y lo conteste:**

**-Hola?-dije con voz dormida.**

**- Hola mi pequeña ladroncita – escuche una voz muy alegre del otro lado del teléfono.**

**-Hola mama-conteste con una gran sonrisa- Como estas?**

**-Bien hija- dijo con su típica voz alegre- Escuche que Lady Shadow envió un aviso para año nuevo-.**

**-Sii, pues Lady Shadow no tendría que hacerlo si su madre no fuera una con voz burlona mientras me reía.**

**-Buena respuesta-contesto mientras ella también reía.**

**-Pero hay una problema mi voz a una seria.- Kaito Kid también mando un aviso con esa fecha para robar la lagrima del sol.**

**-Eso no es un problema para ti con voz calmada-. Estoy segura de que lo esa frase mi mama siempre lograba calmarme, ella es una mujer muy hermosa y bondadosa, aunque a veces es un poco molesta, siempre sabe que decirle a las personas… ás puede que en este robo encuentres el amor como yo-. Y ahí estaba la parte molesta, siempre me contaba la misma historia romántica de cómo se enamoraron ella y mi papa.**

**-Mama ya sé cómo va esa historia-interrumpí con una sonrisa nerviosa antes de que comenzara a narrar-tengo que colgar debo prepararme para la gran noche.**

**- Está bien mi ladrona, da un gran show esa noche como una verdadera maga-dijo con voz que demostraba orgullo.**

**-"Como una verdadera maga"-repetí-Lo mismo que papa siempre me dice-susurre llena de alegría mientras colgaba el teléfono.**

**La noche del robo no tardo en llegar, estaba en la habitación secreta de mi madre junto con mi abuela que me ayudaba a prepararme.**

**-Volvere pronto-le asegure a mi abuela.**

**-Lo se Sasuki, te ves igual de hermosa que tu madre-al escucharla me sonroje un poco, mi abuela siempre me dicia cosas asi, según ella porque era verdad, pero yo le decía que exageraba.**

**-Me voy-**

**-Suerte Sasuki-dijo con una sonrisa.**

**Estaba de camino al museo donde estaba en exhibición La Lágrima del Sol, como era de esperarse había guardias por todos lados, mi plan era bastante sencillo: iba a disfrazarme de un guardia entrar sin que me notaran desactivar las cámaras y luego salir con la joya, era sencillo.**

**Estaba escondida detrás de un edificio cerca del museo y encontré a un guardia ideal para disfrazarme. Ya había logrado entrar en el a la sala de seguridad y pude ver a través de las cámaras a algunos guardias entretenidos jugando a piedra papel y tijeras, lo que casi hace que suelte una risa pero me contuve. Desactive las cámaras y me dirija a el lugar donde se encontraba la joya, me quite el disfraz y que con el traje de lady shadow, todo salía de acuerdo a mi plan pero algo me extrañaba kaito kid aun no había hecho su aparición, pero decidí ignorarlo y continuar con mi robo. Lo que no me esperaba era que cuando ingresara en la habitación en la que se encontraba el diamante de la lágrima Kaito Kid ya estaba ahí con la joya en su mano. Debió escucharme entrar ya que se volteo hacia mí y me dijo:**

**-Gracias por facilitarme las cosas Lady Shadow-**

**Estaba furiosa no dejaría que él se llevara la joya y que todo mi trabajo fuera en vano. Le prometí a mi madre que todos mis robos serian exitosos y no iba a romper esa promesa solo por que otro ladrón quería llevarse el tesoro que yo debía robar. Me acerque hacia él para que pudiera escuchar bien lo que iba a decir:**

**-No voy a dejar que te lleves mi joya.**

**-Lo siento linda ladrona, pero yo la obtuve primero-. Respondió con una sonrisa arrogante, es extraño pero pienso que esa sonrisa la había visto antes, pero en donde? Decidí no darle importancia y pasar a lo importante:**

**-Yo hice todo el trabajo para llevámela-dije con voz enojada **

**-Lo que tu digas Lady-contesto mientras extendía su mano para entregarme la joya-.**

**Lo mire sorprendida, no pensé que me la daría tan fácil, pero Lady Shadow no es tonta, sabía que un verdadero ladrón no entrega su tesoro. Tenía que haber algún truco.**

**-Cuál es tu truco Kid-.**

**-Mi truco es que tengo un tesoro mejor que robar-expreso con un tono de voz suave mientras acercaba lentamente su rostro al mío. Me empecé a poner nerviosa, que era lo que quería de mi?**

**-Que crees que haces?-. Grite tratando de alejarlo de mi. Pero en ese momento mi mente se puso en blanco, Kid poso sus labios sobre los míos mientras rodeo mi cintura con uno de sus brazos y el otro lo usaba para mantener mi cabeza quieta, sentí que sus labios eran suaves como la crema,no podía pensar con claridad así que me deje llevar frente a lo que sentía y rodee su cuello con mis brazos. Luego de unos segundos se separo de mi y susurro en mi oído:**

**-El tesoro más hermoso que una joya es el beso de una hermosa ladrona-. Se alejo de mi y mientras se dirigía a la salida dijo:**

**-Feliz año nuevo Lady Shadow.**

**Dicho esto se marcho dejándome en un estado de shock,lo único que podía escuchar eran las campanadas que indicaban que un nuevo año había llegado, pero reaccione al ver que en mi mano se encontraba La Lágrima del Sol y sin saber por qué mostré una sonrisa y susurre:**

**-Feliz año nuevo Kaito Kid.-y me marche por el mismo lugar por el que se fue el gran ladrón mago.**

**Hola aquí les traigo el primer capítulo de: Mi gran rival y futuro amor ojala que les haya gustado igual de lo que me gusta a mí escribirlo. Espero que dejen comentarios y prometo ir mejorando en cada capítulo. Y principalmente les deseo un FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODOS atrasado. Los quiere SASUKI **


End file.
